Don't let me fall
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Ante la tragedia en Arklay, Wesker aprovecha la situación para llevarse a Jill, el virus estaba en ella y Chris estaba muerto, era el momento para moverse como el fundador de Umbrella, tenía el poder y a la persona que ansiaba. WeskerxJillxChris
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Don't let me fall**

**Pairing:** Wesker&Jill&Chris

**Dislacimer:** Resident evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son a su creador, Shinji Mikami y a CAPCOM. Yo tan sólo me limito a fangirlear.

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

_**Capítulo 1: Secuestro**_

Podía decir que era la primera vez que había tenido miedo de verdad, su corazón parecía tener la intención de salirse de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Miraba a todos lados con su pistola entre las manos, no quería bajar la guardia en aquella mansión, sabía que si lo hacía uno de aquellos monstruos se abalanzaría sobre ella y no podría salir de allí.

- **¿Dónde estás, Chris?** – Susurró apoyando su espalda en una de los pasillos, teniendo un punto muerto para poder mirar y descansar esa tensión que tenía sobre sus hombros.

¿Cómo era posible que hubieran pensado que estarían a salvo en aquella dichosa mansión? Si hubieran sabido todo lo que iba a ocurrir tras el rescate del equipo B.R.A.V.O habrían sabido a que se enfrentaban. Sacudió su cabeza algo agobiada por sus propios pensamientos y cargó su pistola, debía pensar con claridad, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Se giró y caminó por el pasillo lo más rápido que sus zancadas le permitían, no debía mirar atrás, tenía que salvar a sus compañeros de cualquier forma, sin embargo tras abrir la puerta que había al final del pasillo un zombi se echó sobre ella, por más que intentara retroceder aquel monstruo se abalanzaba sobre ella con insistencia.

- **N-No… No…** - Disparó como pudo pero se tropezó cayendo al suelo con él encima, forcejeó como pudo, debía salir de allí como fuera. Sintió un profundo dolor en el cuello, era como si su carne fuera desgarrada.

El miedo podía con sus acciones, intentó levantar la pistola con todas sus fuerzas y disparó sin más, cuando se dispuso a abrir los ojos aquel monstruo estaba muerto en el suelo. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios y se levantó como pudo.

Aquello debía ser una pesadilla, tenía que serlo, pero sabía que por más que intentara pellizcarse no saldría de aquella situación. Agarró su hombro con fuerza intentando parar la hemorragia, era como si su pulso y su propia sangre estuvieran enloqueciendo en su interior, dio unos últimos pasos llegando nuevamente al salón donde aquel pelo rubio llamó su atención.

**- C-Capitán Wesker…** - El chico se giró viendo como la castaña se desangraba, caminó hacia ella con paso firme, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, siempre le había parecido una persona fuerte pero verla de aquella manera era ver las debilidades de "la gran Jill Valentine" – **Los demás… No encuentro a los demás…**

**- Están a salvo – **Susurró pasando el brazo de la Valentine por su hombro para ayudarla a caminar como pudiera – **Un helicóptero se los ha llevado, vine a buscarte ya que sólo faltabas tú.**

Jill asintió débilmente, sus piernas le fallaban, era como si su cuerpo no pensara responderle. La pistola que llevaba en su mano cayó al suelo **- Capitán debe irse sin mí… No puedo… No puedo seguir.**

**- ¿Te estás rindiendo, Valentine? Nosotros nunca nos rendimos ¿Me oyes?** – La chica no dijo nada, había quedado inconsciente ante sus últimas palabras. Apartó un poco su camiseta azulada dejando ver como la herida comenzaba a pudrirse, sacó una jeringa entre sus bolsillas inyectándosela en el hombro **– Es hora de marcharnos. – **La cogió en brazos y caminó sin ningún temor hasta la puerta de la mansión, sabía que nada ni nadie le atacaría, les había dejado una buena carnada como para que algo les sucediera.

Tal y como había planeado el helicóptero le esperaba en el patio trasero, dejó a la chica en un pequeño colchón que había tras los mandos y se dispuso a pilotar, ya tenía lo que quería y no estaba dispuesto a dar marcha atrás…

_Veía todo muy oscuro, ni siquiera era capaz de ver sus propias manos, no sabía dónde se encontraba, tan sólo una pequeña luz iluminaba un pequeño extremo de la habitación. Caminó a tientas en busca de algo para poder alumbrar el lugar, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo una mano le detuvo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la luz se encendió, alzó la mirada viendo a un hombre delgado enfrente de ella, con barba castaña de tan sólo unos días._

_**- ¿Papá?**_

_- __**Una ladrona debe moverse ágilmente, aunque la vista le falle y no tenga armas para defenderse**__. – Le miró con un signo de reprobación._

_- __**Pero yo soy una policía**__ – Dijo bastante seria viendo que tan sólo aparentaba unos ocho años, ¿Había vuelto a casa?_

_- __**Pero abres las puertas como una autentica ladrona.**_

_**- Lo usaré en beneficio de lo justo, papá.**__ – Sonrió suavemente mirando a su padre con cariño. Siempre había sido su mentor, la persona que le hacía aspirar a más con tan poca edad._

_**- Jill, no lo olvides, eres muy lista como para dejarte morir sin más… No mueras y sigue haciendo lo que te hace feliz.**_

Abrió los ojos pesadamente viendo que se encontraba en un colchón, el suave movimiento del helicóptero le hizo saber que no estaba en tierra firme. Se levantó con cuidado, notando que la herida en su hombro ya no estaba ¿Qué había pasado? Recordaba haberse acercado a Wesker y perder todos sus movimientos, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, le dolía bastante.

**- ¿Habrán llegado los demás a Raccoon?** – Se levantó yendo hacia los mandos del helicóptero con cuidado, si todo había salido bien ya estaría llegando a la comisaría y seguro que su capitán le tenía preparado un buen papeleo por la fatídica misión.

**- ¿Cómo te encuentras? –** Dijo él sin ni siquiera girarse.

**- Estoy mejor, aunque no entiendo cómo, me mordió uno de esos monstruos** – Frunció el ceño un tanto extrañada, no había caído en por qué no se había convertido en un monstruo. -¿Cuánto queda para llegar a casa?

**- No vamos a casa, sino a la sede de Umbrella.**

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente ante las palabras del rubio ¿Sede de Umbrella? ¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Miró por una de las ventanillas, estaban a mucha altura así que era posible que estuvieran atravesando el mar.

**- ¿Nos has traicionado, Wesker?** – Sus ojos reflejaban la confusión y la desconfianza ante aquel hombre que tenía delante.

**- Nunca fue mi intención tener aliados en la policía, pero deberías estar agradecida** – Se levantó dejando el piloto automático puesto, intentó acercarse a ella, pero conforme lo intentaba Jill retrocedía. **– Te inyecté el virus para que pudieras vivir, y al parecer tu cuerpo lo ha asimilado mejor de lo que pensaba.**

**- ¿Q-Que? ¿¡Dónde están Chris y los demás?**

**- A estas alturas el misil habrá acabado con Arklay, y estarán todos muertos – **Alzó la mano, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la castaña, la cual se apartó bruscamente al sentir aquellas enormes manos sobre ella.

Era como si su corazón volviera a ir a mil por hora, estaba nerviosa, temerosa y enfadada con aquel hombre que tenía delante, respiraba agitadamente como sino controlara aquellos movimientos por su parte ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

**- Ven conmigo, si quisiera hacerte daño ya te habría matado, tenlo en mente **– La miró manteniendo la distancia que ella exigía. La miraba de arriba a abajo. Estaba encorvada, como si su pecho le doliera tanto que ni siquiera pudiera permanecer firme ante él. Era curioso verla así, especialmente aquellos tonos dorados que comenzaban a brotar en su pelo, dejando ver a esa persona que estaría a su lado para siempre.

**- No tengo… Otra elección… ¿No es así? **

Wesker se giró sin contentar sus palabras, volvió a su posición tomando el control de los mandos ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando llevándosela a dios sabe dónde? Pero sin embargo, una parte de ella sentía cierta curiosidad… Sentía que debía acercarse, no por el hecho de que fuera una orden de él. Había salvado su vida y… Se lo debía de alguna forma…

En Arklay el misil había acabado con las pruebas y personas que había en el lugar, jamás podría ser culpado de aquel incidente, unos trozos de ladrillo y unos cuantos perros muertos no dirían la verdad, lo sabía bien…

Un trozo de pared comenzó a moverse entre los escombros, acompañado de un grito desgarrador del castaño, el cual intentaba levantarse. Su cabeza sangraba, uno de sus brazos no se movía y con su ojo izquierdo no podía divisar absolutamente nada…

**- ¡Jill! ¡Barry! ¡Rebecca!** – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que sus plegarías de que estuvieran vivos se cumplieran de una forma u otra….

_**Continuará:**_

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto, debo decir que la idea surgió a partir de un rol y tuve la necesidad de escribirlo, espero que podáis disfrutarlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Don't let me fall**

**Pairing:** Wesker&Jill&Chris

**Dislacimer:** Resident evil no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son a su creador, Shinji Mikami y a CAPCOM. Yo tan sólo me limito a fangirlear.

**Notas:**

**Negrita: Diálogos entre los personajes**

_Cursiva: Flash Back_

_**Negrita con cursiva: Diálogos en Flash Back y citaciones**_

**Capítulo 2: ****Cambios**

Había algo que no estaba bien y durante todo el trayecto lo había tenido en mente. Cuando el helicóptero descendió no supo si temerse lo peor. Suponía que llevaban más de un día en el aire, había podido contemplar por las ventanillas de éste como el Sol se escondía tras las nubes y como el brillo de la luna nueva acariciaba su rostro durante horas.

Era extraño pero no se sentía como siempre, su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor que caía por su frente en pleno invierno le hacía preocuparse, sin embargo no quería demostrarlo delante del rubio, no sabía de qué sería capaz si descubría que estaba más débil de lo normal, por ello mantuvo silencio hasta que notó como descendían.

-** ¿Ha pasado más de un día? ¿Dónde estamos capitán Wesker? **– Le miró recelosa agarrándose a su sillón de piloto.

**- No hagas preguntas Valentine, lo sabrás muy pronto.** – Sus respuestas eran tan poco informativas como de costumbre, era como entrar en la boca del lobo pero por voluntad propia, realmente se preguntaba si Chris estaría bien. Se agarró el pecho algo adolorida, tenía que volver cuanto antes a casa…

Las puerta del avión fue abierta por un par de hombres que iban de negro, cuando Jill los vio se le erizó la piel. Por sus trajes y aquel símbolo rojizo en sus trajes sabía muy bien a que pertenecían, y que le tendiera la mano como si no hubiera pasado nada le hacía querer dispararles.

**- Señor Wesker, Señora Valentine, bienvenidos a Italia…** - Había dos filas de más de diez hombres, los cuales presentaron sus respetos manteniendo la posición.

**- ¿¡Me has traído a Italia?!** – Le miró indignada.

**- Cállate y sígueme** – Ordenó con voz autoritaria conforme caminaba delante de ella.

**- No** – Dijo seria, no estaba dispuesta a que siguiera controlando sus movimientos a su antojo, no era la muñeca de nadie y él ya no era su superior. – **Quiero volver ahora.**

Su superior se detuvo en seco mirándola con esa desgarradora mirada, como si una negación para él fuera la peor traición. Conforme el chico se acercaba ella retrocedía, sabía que perder las formas delante de tanta gente no era la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas pero no podía evitarlo, el dolor de su pecho cada vez era más desgarrador.

- **Sacadla de inmediato de aquí** – Ordenó el rubio al ver como se agachaba ante el fuerte dolor e hincaba una rodilla en el suelo – **Necesita descansar.**

**- Sí señor.**

La castaña sentía como su cuerpo pesaba, no podía zafarse de aquellos hombres, al igual que no podía entender como su lejanía de aquel hombre le causaba un profundo dolor ¿El hecho de estar lejos de él le preocupaba? ¿Por qué? ¡Había ocasionado el incidente de Arklay! ¡ No merecía perdón! … ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Chris abrió los ojos algo desubicado, los tonos pasteles de la habitación le dañaron los ojos, era tan mareante que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos algo adolorido. Su mano tocó la venda que había en uno de sus ojos, tenía que divisar que le había pasado y dónde estaban sus compañeros. Intentó incorporarse, pero unos cables en su brazo izquierdo le hizo retroceder, algunos momentos venían a su cabeza, especialmente cuando se vio entre los escombros de la mansión en Arklay.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió llamando la atención del chico, quería respuestas y las quería cuanto antes. La enfermera entró en el lugar al lado del médico que llevaba el caso del Redfield, su sonrisa era suave pero precavida, al menos eso pensaba él.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado doctor? –** Preguntó con cierta ansiedad.

- **No se preocupes señor Redfield, dos de sus compañeros y usted fueron evacuados al hospital de Nueva York, han sufrido daños bastantes graves**. – Comentó mirando el suero y su pulso – La verdad es que ha tenido bastante suerte, a pesar de la pérdida de su ojo derecho, pero intentaremos que la pérdida no se note.

**- ¿P-Pérdida?** – Se llevó la mano a la venda temiendo lo peor - **¿Y los demás? ¿Cómo están los demás?**

**- La señorita Rebecca Chambers… Sentimos decirle que ha perdido la vista por completo y el señor Barry Burton se encuentra bien, tan sólo tiene rota una pierna y algunas magulladuras.**

**- Pero… ¿Y Jill Valentine? ¿Y Wesker? **

**- Siento decirle señor Redfield que al parecer han muerto en el incidente, según hemos visto esta semana en las noticias no se ha encontrado nada de ellos –**Le miró algo preocupado debido a su reacción – **Pero se sigue investigando**.

**- Doctor agradecería que nos pusiera a mis compañeros y a mí en una misma habitación… -** Susurró en un tono algo perdido, como si la noticia le hubiera matado por dentro, aunque realmente algo dentro de él había desaparecido.

La chica no dejaba de retorcerse de dolor, la habían llevado a una gran mansión, no sabía concretamente en qué parte de Italia estaba pero no era lo que más le importaba. Se encontraba boca abajo, agarrando con todas sus fuerzas las sábanas, no podía acallar sus gritos, le resultaba tan difícil… ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera el movimiento de su sangre como si se tratase de un río a toda velocidad? Era desagradable, muy desagradable…

**- ¿Quién está…ahí? –** Susurró. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta por lo que no podía ver quien entraba y salía, pero sus sentidos estaban mucho más agudos. **- ¿Q-Qué me está pasando?**

Nadie se dispuso a responder a su pregunta, tan sólo podía oír los fuertes pasos que se dirigían a aquella cama de matrimonio de sábanas blancas. Es crujir de la cama le hizo mirar a un lado, dónde él se encontraba con aquel semblante serio y esa mirada escondida tras sus gafas.

**- Son los efectos del virus, pero ya te ha aceptado, sólo se acomodará a ti.**

**- N-No soy tu rata de laboratorio…** - Dijo con cierto desdén a pesar de que le costara.

**- No es lo que pretendo contigo –** Apoyó la mano en uno de sus hombros **– Sino de que seas mi mano derecha Valentine, como fundadora de Umbrella… Te quiero a mi lado**…

La castaña le miró quedando se rodillas en la cama, una de sus cejas estaba alzada sin entender nada, su frente estaba sudorosa y sus venas algo agarrotadas.

**- ¿Por qué yo? No tengo las cualidades que busca capitán. No traicionaré mis principios.**

El chico guardó silencio cogiendo uno de los mechones de la chica, el cual estaba tomando un tono rubio dorado – **Eres la persona perfecta para estar aquí, conmigo.**

Jill no sabía que contesta, sus labios habían quedado semiabiertos, por más que no entendiera con claridad los planes de Wesker, algo la hacía desear estar ahí ¿Por qué esa devoción? ¿Por qué esas ganas de perderse en sus brazos? Su pelo se coloreaba de rubio poco a poco, perdiendo aquellas ganas de volver y ese miedo de estar cerca de él. Cerró los ojos dejándose caer en su regazo, no sabía que le deparaba aquello, pero por alguna razón una parte de ella caería en un profundo sueño…

Era patético ver al cuerpo de los S.T.A.R.S postrados en aquellas camas de hospital, como si hubieran estado en una guerra, de la cual sobrevivieron con muchos detalles y cambios para sus vidas. El castaño dio un golpe a la mesilla que tenía a su lado debido a la impotencia que sentía.

**- ¿Rebecca, cómo te encuentras? –** Susurró algo culpable.

**- No te preocupes, Chris** – Movió las manos para que no se preocupara, parecía que miraba al frente, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, se habían quedado con todo lo vivido en Arklay, y ahora sólo se veía como una niña indefensa.

**- Siento que pasara esto… Y encima Jill…** - Se mordió el labio dolido de aquellas palabras que no podía seguir. - **¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?**

**- Esto no nos da motivos para ser unos inútiles – **Comentó Barry bastante serio – **Esto nos da motivos para evitar algo así, para que no le pase a nadie más.**

**- Deberías crear una organización para luchar contra todo esto… -** Susurró la castaña- **Para que nadie tenga que sufrir como nosotros…**

**- Una organización contra el bioterrorismo… Nadie más pasará por esto, conseguiremos acabar con esto de una vez por todo, lo prometo.**

**- Chris, ¿Qué te parece**_** Bioterrorism Security Assesment Alliance**_**? ****- **Se incorporó el Burton con cierta dificultad para mirar a su compañero, esperando su aprobación como siempre solía hacer.

**- B.S.A.A …** - Susurró de manera inaudible para sus dos compañeros conforme miraba por la ventana – **Tan sólo faltas tú, Jill. Sé que no estás muerta, te encontraremos.**

"_**Las consecuencias de la guerra siempre dejan heridas que incluso el corazón necesita cerrar con el paso del tiempo. Tras varios meses en el hospital y medio año preparando la B.S.A.A buscamos la esperanza de seguir viviendo con algún motivo. Sin embargo nunca volvimos a saber nada más de Jill "– Chris Redfield.**_

_**Continuará:**_

_**Siento la tardanza del capítulo, debido a los finales y la vuelta a casa para comenzar las navidades no he podido seguirlo. Espero que disfrutéis este segundo capítulo.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


End file.
